Situations
by Kagome Radke
Summary: Sesshomaru finalmente ha aceptado sus sentimientos por Rin y desea que sea su esposa. One-Shot. Post-Kanketsu-Hen. Fluff. Lemon.


**Hola, soy Kagome Radke. :D**

**Esto es algo súper random que se me ocurrió mientras veía un episodio súper SesshoxRin en el Kanketsu-Hen, simplemente no lo pude dejar pasar. Me encanta esta parejita y por favor perdonen mis incoherencias o cualquier error, soy principiante en esto de la escritura.**

**Por cierto, quisiera agradecer a esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi otro fic. Todos sus reviews y favoritos me hicieron muy feliz. *Llora de alegría* Si no lo han leído los invito a pasarse, es un SasuSaku.**

**Ahora sí, dejo de divagar y que empiece lo divertido *Sonrisa zorruna***

* * *

**Hago esto sin fines de lucro, soy solo una fangirl hentai que gria cada vez que ve a Sesshomaru.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Advertencias: Lemon, ligero Ooc, spoilers del Kanketsu-Hen y quizás algunas personas no se sientan cómodas con el hecho de que un demonio de más de 300 años se relacione con una humana de 14. Lo siento si ese es el caso.**

* * *

_**Situations.**_

* * *

Luego de la batalla final con Naraku, el poseedor de Tenseiga se vio obligado a dejar a su acompañante humana bajo la protección de los aldeanos en el pueblo donde se localizaba la sacerdotisa Kaede. Debía continuar con sus viajes en búsqueda de poder. Su travesía estaría colmada de peligros y no se perdonaría que le sucediese algo a la pequeña, además, la humana debía acostumbrarse a estar rodeada por los de su misma especie. De esa manera, en el futuro, podría escoger sin arrepentimientos con quien deseaba pasar el resto de sus días.

La niña nunca se atrevería a ir en contra de las decisiones de aquel amable y fuerte hombre que había salvado su vida en incontables ocasiones, así que muy a su pesar, debió acatar las órdenes del youkai y establecerse en la aldea con sus similares.

Su vida junto con los humanos era tranquila y pacífica, la aldea era protegida por Inuyasha y sus compañeros del ataque cualquier demonio o bandido. Se había acostumbrado a su nueva vida, los aldeanos eran muy amables y con el tiempo les había tomado cariño. A pesar de todo esto no conseguía ser completamente feliz, pues le hacía mucha falta su Sesshomaru-Sama.

El youkai le visitaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, lo cual no era muy a menudo, este le regalaba nuevos kimonos, joyas y maquillaje, pues esa era su forma de demostrarle cuanto la quería. Cada vez que la chica veía a su querido amo un brillo especial se hacía presente en sus ojos y su amplia y sincera sonrisa expresaba lo feliz que se sentía. Esta felicidad desaparecía cada vez que el peli-plateado debía partir, lo que causaba que los orbes de la joven perdieran su característico brillo y en su rostro se formara una mueca que imitaba a una sonrisa, pero que solo demostraba tristeza. Esto no pasaba desapercibido por el oji-dorado, y a pesar de que le doliera más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, no había nada que pudiera hacer, la chica era muy joven todavía como para tomarla como esposa. Ya llegaría el momento en el que Rin fuera lo suficientemente madura y pudiera aceptar o rechazar su proposición, aunque de solo imaginar que la azabache considerara la última opción, sentía una incomodidad dentro de su pecho.

Aunque lo negara, se notaban a kilómetros sus fuertes sentimientos hacia la niña; los aldeanos que conocían la naturaleza despiadada y fría del demonio podía observar cómo se transformaba en un ser gentil y amable sólo con estar cerca de la pequeña.

Los largos viajes del peli-plateado dieron sus frutos y en poco tiempo pasó a ser el demonio más poderoso de la época, poseía inmensas extensiones de tierra y un gran palacio con cientos de súbditos. Era temido y respetado tanto por los humanos como por los demonios ya que, a pesar de gobernar con mano dura, era muy justo.

Los años tampoco pasaron en vano para la chica, esa chiquilla se convirtió en una hermosa joven. Sus facciones se tornaron más femeninas y delicadas. Sus caderas se ensancharon, sus senos crecieron y su cintura se redujo, proporcionándole una figura de reloj de arena. Su sedoso cabello azabache era tan largo que cubría toda su espalda. El hecho de que vistiera los hermosos ropajes que le regalaba Sesshomaru solo aumentaba su natural atractivo.

La chica, de apenas catorce años, poseía muchos pretendientes, quienes atraídos por su majestuosa belleza y dulce personalidad, intentaban cortejarla. Sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos desistía de sus intentos por conquistarla al enterarse que estaba enamorada del demonio más poderoso de la región, no eran tan estúpidos como para provocar su ira y no querían morir a manos, mejor dicho garras, del youkai.

Faltando algunos meses para su cumpleaños número quince recibió la inesperada visita del hombre de cabellos plateados.

- Rin – Dijo entrando a la cabaña de la chica con voz profunda y suave. Esa que solo usaba cuando se dirigía a la chica.

- ¡Sesshomaru-Sama! - Exclamó emocionada corriendo a abrazarlo.

Él correspondió a su abrazo. Ciertamente había crecido, ahora la altura de la chica alcanzaba su barbilla.

– Necesito hablar contigo – Dijo mientras la guiaba hacia el bosque para no ser interrumpidos por las personas del pueblo.

Una vez llegaron al lugar, Sesshomaru le pidió que tomara asiento junto a él en la base de un árbol.

– ¿Qué deseaba discutir conmigo, Sesshomaru-Sama? – Dijo sonriendo, la ponía muy feliz estar junto a su amo.

– La razón por la que te deje en esta aldea era para que pudieras decidir – Continuó al ver la confusión en el rostro de la chica. – Decidir si quieres continuar viviendo con los de tu especie, o si deseas venir a las tierras del oeste y vivir junto a mí – Titubeó ligeramente al decir último. Prácticamente le rogaba con la mirada a Rin para que respondiera a su intento de proposición.

– S-Sesshomaru-Sama – Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, realmente sorprendida por las palabras del oji-dorado. – ¿Es por eso que tuve que quedarme aquí todo ese tiempo? – Inquirió una vez superada la sorpresa.

Sesshomaru se limitó a asentir algo ansioso porque la chica aún no respondía a su pregunta.

– ¡Sesshomaru-Sama es un tonto! – Exclamó casi gritando mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del peli-plateado. – Sesshomaru-Sama, hace mucho dije que permanecería a su lado para siempre. No había necesidad de preguntar eso – Dijo sonriendo mientras contenía lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

– Sabe que mientras viva estaré junto a usted – La palabras de la chica provocaron que una calidez invadiera su pecho y por primera vez en su vida, sus labios se curvaron hasta formar una sonrisa.

Estaba tan concentrada su profunda mirada dorada que no reparó en la comprometedora posición que mantenían. Sesshomaru permanecía con su espalda apoyada contra un árbol, Rin se encontraba sentada sobre él y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El youkai fue el primero en percatarse de esto, al observar lo hermosa que se veía la chica iluminada por el resplandor de la luna, no pudo resistir la tentación de besarla. Sus labios se unieron suavemente en un beso dulce y suave, que la azabache no dudó en corresponder.

Posó sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de Rin y la acercó a él, eliminando el espacio entre sus cuerpos. Podía sentir como las redondeces de la chica se apegaban a su torso y sus caderas se juntaban, el oji-dorado solo pudo gruñir entre el beso ante las sensaciones que provocaba la cercanía de la joven.

Sesshomaru delineó el labio inferior de Rin con su lengua, pidiendo permiso para entrar, la chica entreabrió su boca permitiéndole el paso y en poco tiempo, el beso se tornó apasionado. Las manos que se encontraban en su espalda parecieron tomar vida propia y pronto sintió como jugaban con sus pechos a través de la tela de la yukata que llevaba. Ella no se quedó atrás y con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el cuello de su amo, tomando unas cuantas hebras entre sus dedos.

La chica comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y debió separarse de los labios de su Señor para tomar algo de oxígeno. Sesshomaru pasó a su cuello, donde besó, chupó y mordió, obteniendo jadeos por parte de la fémina. Aprovechó la oportunidad para deshacer el amarre del vestido de Rin, y dejando libres sus senos, lamió la sensible piel alrededor de sus pezones para luego introducir uno de ellos dentro de su boca, succionaba y lamía ganando sonoros gemidos como respuesta. Rin solo colocó sus manos en su nuca incitándolo a seguir con su labor.

Pronto la azabache se vio despojada de sus ropajes y sintió como era apoyada con delicadeza sobre el Mokomoko de Sesshomaru. El peli-plateado se deshizo de su armadura hasta quedar en las mismas condiciones que la de ojos marrones. Lentamente se recostó sobre ella para no asustarla, la besó con suavidad y con lentitud fue descendiendo dejando un rastro de besos desde su cuello hasta su vientre, haciéndola temblar. Siguió bajando con dirección a la entrepierna femenina, sintiendo como la nívea piel se erizaba bajo su toque.

La azabache se dejo hacer disfrutando la manera tan erótica en la que la lengua de Sesshomaru entraba y salía de ella, y de cómo sus colmillos rozaban con suavidad su clítoris. Cuando ya no era capaz de soportarlo más, sintió como el nudo en su bajo vientre explotó, enviando ondas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Los gritos de éxtasis de Rin además de reforzar su ego, hicieron que el deseo dentro de él incrementara, ya no podía aguantar más, cada fibra de su ser sentía la irresistible necesidad de hacerla suya.

Estaba seguro que esto no era solo sexo, claro que no, estaba a punto de hacerle el amor Rin porque aunque no lo admitiera, él la amaba. La misma joven que se encontraba respirando entrecortadamente bajo él con un adorable carmesí cubriendo sus mejillas, era la misma que hace mucho tiempo se había robado su frío corazón.

La besó. Este no fue un beso salvaje como los otros, fue delicado y pausado, a través de este beso intentaba transmitir todos lo que sentía hacia la chica, esos mismos sentimientos que quizás nunca sería capaz de expresar con palabras.

Situó su miembro en su entrada, reprimió un gruñido al sentir su hombría envuelta en la calidez y humedad proveniente de su sexo. Con cuidado de no lastimarla, fue penetrando en su cavidad, deleitándose con su estrechez, continuó su labor con lentitud llevándose consigo su virginidad. La chica dejo salir un pequeño respingo de dolor y sus orbes achocolatados se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas, Sesshomaru la besó nuevamente, explorando su cavidad y entrelazando su lengua con la de Rin. Con la yema de sus dedos trazó círculos imaginarios sobre sus erectos pezones, intentando apaciguar el dolor de la chica.

Pronto el dolor se transformó en placer y Rin movió sus caderas anunciándole a Sesshomaru que era libre para continuar. La virilidad del youkai entraba y salía con facilidad debido a la humedad de la chica. Al principio iba lento, permitiéndole a Rin acostumbrarse a su tamaño pero luego aumentó la intensidad de sus estocadas provocando que la joven emitiera gemidos roncos que morirían en la boca del demonio.

Las sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos eran indescriptibles, de pronto el peli-plateado detuvo sus embestidas y recostó su espalda contra un árbol con sin romper su unión con Rin, de esta manera la chica quedó sobre él. La azabache comprendió sus intenciones y comenzó a auto-penetrarse con el miembro de Sesshomaru, el largo era perfecto, en esa posición la punta de de su virilidad golpeaba esa parte tan sensible en su interior.

Le volvía loco la combinación de las sensaciones que experimentaba, junto con la imagen que se presentaba frente a él. Rin era naturalmente hermosa, pero ese sonrojo que abarcaba gran parte de su rostro, sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria y su piel perlada por el sudor hacían que luciera como una verdadera diosa. Los pechos de la muchacha se encontraban a su merced, justo a la altura de su rostro, captando su atención, no dudó un segundo en introducirlos en su boca, jugaba con ellos enloqueciendo a la azabache, mientras sus manos se posaban en sus firmes glúteos ayudándole a marcar el ritmo deseado.

Los gemidos que salían de los labios femeninos nublaban la mente de Sesshomaru, quien respondía con gruñidos guturales a cada sonido de placer proveniente de la fémina. De pronto Rin rompió el ritmo que habían estado llevando hasta ese momento y comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos.

Los labios de su amo atacando sus senos, sus gruñidos en contra de su piel y sus manos acariciando su trasero mientras que con cada embestida su erección lograba hacerla sentir cosas, hasta ahora, desconocidas. No pudo soportarlo más, el placer era demasiado. Gritó en éxtasis cuando el segundo orgasmo la golpeó. Sesshomaru al sentir como su miembro era apresado entre las paredes de Rin no tardó mucho en seguirla y explotó dentro de ella. Utilizó sus colmillos para morder su hombro, marcándola como su hembra y dejando su olor impregnado en ella, dejándole claro a cualquier otro macho que si se atrevía a acercarse a ella, sufriría su ira.

Rin cayó exhausta en los brazos de Morfeo. Se veía realmente adorable dormida entre sus brazos, Sesshomaru la cubrió con su yukata para evitar que sintiera el frío de la noche y la acurrucó junto a él. Se disponía a descansar un poco cuando escuchó que la chica balbuceaba dormida.

– Sesshomaru-Sama daisuki – Susurró entre suspiros mientras lo abrazaba.

– Watashi mo Rin – Sonrió y posó un casto beso es sus labios antes de seguirla al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

* * *

Mokomoko: Es el nombre de la estola de Sesshomaru, aunque en realidad es su cola pues es parte de su cuerpo.

Tenseiga: Colmillo Sagrado.

Yukata: Son los vestidos que usaban las mujeres de esta época. Son más ligeros e informales que los kimonos.

Sesshomaru-Sama: Señor Sesshomaru o Amo Sesshomaru. (Aunque supongo que ya lo saben)

Daisuki: Te amo.

Watashi mo: Yo también.

* * *

**NA: Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque quizás mi historia no apestó tanto :'D**

**Como ya mencioné anteriormente, soy una principiante en la escritura, por favor disculpen si hay algún error.**

**No es obligatorio que me dejen un review, pero me ayudaría mucho si me dijeran lo que pensaron sobre el fic…**

**Además las personas que dejan reviews son EXTREMADAMENTE SEXYS.**

**De todas formas, muchas gracias por molestarse en leer. Ahora me voy a comer pastel mientras lloro al ver el final de Inuyasha.**

**Se despide Kagome Radke.**


End file.
